Fragile Lines
by Hard To Scare
Summary: Montana Jones's just come back from Ukraine with two beautiful kids. While reconnecting with her long lost sister, Arizona, she gets a job at the Jeffersonian. When one of her enemies shows up to wreak havoc on her new life, can she finally be honest about what's happened in her old life? Can she finally tell the truth and accept help?- Booth/ OC, Vincent/ OC
1. Chapter 1

Montana smiled as she tucked in her 3 and 4 year old kids. Jimmy and Sasha were from Ukraine, and Montana prayed every day that they would remember nothing from that terrible place. Montana sat down on the holy couch and flipped through her day planner for tomorrow. Arizona was coming from the airport at about 9AM, they'd go shopping for clothes for Montana and the kids at about 11AM, followed by Arizona taking the kids so Montana could go to her interview at the Jeffersonian at 2PM.

Now Montana hadn't been in the country long, but it had been big news that THE Doctor Brennan had left the Jeffersonian, rumored to be traveling the Caribbean with her boyfriend, Simon or something. Montana dug around in the boxes until she found one marked Meds, tearing it open Montana popped open a bottle and took three of her anxietly pills. It was supposed to be for the post tramatic stress, but honestly Montana was fine, and nothing would stop her now.

The tall blonde didn't even notice when she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance and Sully were at the Marina. She was trying so hard not to jump on the boat and run away with him, but it was illogical. What she was feeling were just hormones, and they'd pass. She'd look back on this and laugh one day. Yeah.

Sully looked back at Brennan, with a gaze that nearly broke her heart, dark puppy dog eyes that she'd miss. He waved.

She waved goodbye as tears welled up in her eyes, she shook herself mentally. 'Don't do it Temperance.'

The boat began to speed away, and Temperance saw the name of the boat. Grabbing the bag she had on her arm, Temperance Brennan did the one thing she though she'd never do for love, but what Angela did often.

Temperance Brennan jumped.

And to her and Sully, she flew.

XX

Montana smiled as she got Jimmy and Sasha out of the car, and bounced one tired son on her hip, and a perky Sasha held her hand, questioning what was going on every moment.

"Montie?" the voice was thin and tired, but was it Zona? "Ari?" Montie turned her blonde head around, she had only seen her sister in the video-chats from Ukraine, so basically shoulders up. But her baby sister was so big, Montana gave her sister an overall scan. Arizona looked at her sister, doing the same thing. She had rough bangs cut across her forehead, showing off her high cheekbones. She had on a large grey sweater that went down to her mid thigh, and a violin case in hand, all of her belongings stuffed into the leopard carryon she'd had since high school.

"OH MY GOD! How was Ukraine? Did you know that Ukraine had six plants completely unique to that part of the country? How was it? Was it horrible? Was it amazing? Who are these two little munchkins!"

"This here is Teddy's son, Jimmy." Montana's eyes teared up as she thought of how much Jimmy would look like his dad when he grew up, and his dad wouldn't see it. Arizona smiled at her sister, "And who's this?" she gestured, making face at Sasha. "I met this lovely at a convent in Mauripol," Sasha tossed her blonde hair back sassily and said, in a thick accent, "I'm Sasha!" Arizona let out a giggle as she and her family went back to Montana's Mustang.

X

"Okay, so what's on the agenda?" Arizona questioned in her musical voice, making sure that her niece and nephew were safely buckled up in the back, while she was riding shotgun. "Well I was thinking shopping?" Montana smiled at her sister, dangling the one thing she truly loved doing right in front of her. Arizona loved thrift shopping, though with her it was more like hunting. So in other words, sickeningly delightful.

The two sisters drove around Washington to a brick street almost parallel to the airport, only they didn't realize it for an hour that the good 'hunting' was only about 12 blocks from were they started.

It was a small store, one room, with an iron door, and a quirky sign hanging about that Montana didn't take note of. "Okay, so are what look are you going for?" Arizona's voice awakened Montana, who was off in her own little world, watching Sasha put various hats on her little brother.

"I don't know, your better at this than me, sis. We've got about four hours until the interview." Montana dismissed as her sister did have more skills in dressing people, as shown on her work as a costume designer. "I think you should be going for the European Scientist, from what I can tell, the Bones lady who's off playing hookie was kinda scary." Montana held up a maroon dress to her little sister's thin frame. "Are you sure you can pick up our rent by yourself? I can get a job to help you know."

"Aww you dang women better not leave the kitchen, you gotsta do the cooking and the cleanin' and what'snot." Montana contorted her face, while wearing large pink boa. "Did I ever mention how creepy your impression of Dad is? That's like really spot on." Arizona hunted through the racks, face lighting up she hit the jackpot.

"Hey sis, you said you spent a little time in France right?"

"Yeah?"

"I've got your outfit."


End file.
